Kami Drilovsky
Kamilla Melody Drilovsky is the nurse at the KND Arctic Base, and the younger twin sister of Patton Drilovsky. She is Numbuh 60.1 of the Kids Next Door. Firstborn Saga Kami's first appearance in Gamewizard's series was Operation: DEATH-EGG, where Nolan York and Danika Anderson were ordered by The Brain to capture her. They broke into Kami's house to do so, but she was able to best them with the help of Patton as they escaped to Arctic Base. Nolan and Danika then sought help from Cad Bane and broke into Arctic Base as Kami was helping Dib pull out a splinter. Cad Bane chased and battled Kami throughout the base while Patton dealt with Nolan and Danika. Kami ended up attaching Bane to an escape rocket and sending him flying from the base. In the one-shot "A New Friendship", Kami met Ava and Kweeb at the beach and soon became friends with them. She questioned why Ava would date someone so small, and Kweeb reacted by running to attack Kami's toe. He did no harm to her as she stepped on him, then peeled him off her foot. This, in turn, started their small rivalry. In Final Preparations, Kami was attacked by Madame Rouge downtown, while Ava and Kweeb were attacked by Nolan and Danika. In the end, the aliens were captured, by Kami got away as she stowed away on Bane and Aurra Sing's ship. When they arrived at Brotherhood H.Q., she broke Ava out of prison before they went to rescue Kweeb. Later, they joined the others in battling the Brotherhood villains, and Kami did battle with Jeremiah Heartly. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, she, Ava, and Kweeb chased a Kremling ship to Tiki Island, where they met up with the Kong Family and ended up getting involved in their journey to save the banana horde. They stowed away on the SS Kremlicht and took a submarine to the Oceanic Base, where they battled Ineptune, and later Team Chaotix. They then stowed away on the K. Rool Brothers' submarine and were brought to Kastle Kaos, where they fought Baron K. Roolenstein. Afterward, they joined the other heroes during the journey to Oceana, in which Kami was invited to King Kroctus's base, Hideout Helm. Kami decided to go to the base as the Kremling King explained the Kremian Wars, which Kami's father fought in, and how Kroctus killed him for ruining his plans. Kroctus wanted Kami as his apprentice, but she refused, and she was saved by Ava, Kweeb, and Funky Kong as they managed to escape. After the Galactic Saga, the team did battle with Kaptain Kruckers and saved Chunky Kong, but as the battle concluded, Kruckers shot Kami with a Darkness Cannon, unveiling her hateful thoughts against alien beings. She was captured by King K. Rool again as he explained that he shared a query with diversity, and that he wanted to awaken the Leptys and end all diversity. Kami refused to help him, and she was saved by Team Chaotix, who were with Ava and Kweeb. They all went to Cranky Kong's house as Cranky sang a song that ridded Kami of her hatred. They were briefly shrunken and captured by Jeremiah and imprisoned in Koopa Kore, but were saved by Shaunie, along with the others. They eventually decided to invade K. Rool's base as he was about to enact his plan. They shut down his machine as Kami and Donkey later went up to confront K. Rool. The two defeated the Croc King as Kami and Team Alien ventured up to his Flying Krock, where they each did battle with a K. Rool brother, with Kami fighting Kroctus. Kroctus nearly has Kami defeated, but with Ava and Kweeb's help, she is able to win. They then confront Kroctus for the last time in Leptys Tower, in which he becomes the Animal King. Ava and Kweeb are absorbed into the King partway through the battle, causing his heart to shoot out of his body, as it then turned into a Heartless lizard of Ava and Kweeb. Kami and Donkey Kong finish the rest of the battle against Tiki Tong and destroy him, saving Ava and Kweeb, and saving DK Isles. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Kami is married to Jeremiah Heartly, and the two have a daughter named Kimaya Heartly. She appears in The Gang, which shows her complicated relationship with her disrespectful daughter. Category:Females Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Drilovsky Family Category:OCs Category:Arctic Base Staff Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Christians Category:Kremling Krew Category:Swordsmen